


closer to god

by spideyguts



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is so in love, Edging, Feminization, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, handjobs, pre war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: His angel, his Stevie, that’s as close to heaven as Bucky has ever been. He’s simply holy, all of him, he thinks. But he’s so sick, his body frail and his lungs shake, and all Bucky can do his place his hands against Steve’s heart and hope that God doesn’t take his angel back too soon.





	closer to god

**Author's Note:**

> ahh welcome to my first work, written because i didn’t have wifi and was bored thinking about these homos. not beta’d because im a lazy fuck. comments & kudos are appreciated,, tell me if i suck or not!! :)

Brooklyn’s air was freezing, hitting Bucky’s face and making his predicament in his pants a little easier to walk with. A little. He knew Steve was probably freezing, at home tucked away in the blankets Bucky wraps him in. (Despite Steve’s protests, Bucky knows he enjoys it) 

Thinking about Steve, his Stevie, made Bucky’s heart flutter. And for fuck sake—he wasn’t some schoolgirl— but Steve had made him feel like this since they first met as kids. It caused for hardships growing up, getting caught with another fella wasn’t too much fun. Bucky had learned that the hard way, had already felt the shame and hot burning embarrassment of his mother screaming at him for disobeying God. 

But how could he be disobeying God? In Bucky’s mind, he didn’t think he could be that far from holy when Steve was wrapped up in him. His angel, his Stevie, that’s as close to heaven as Bucky has ever been. He’s simply holy, all of him, he thinks. But he’s so sick, his body frail and his lungs shake, and all Bucky can do his place his hands against Steve’s heart and hope that God doesn’t take his angel back too soon. 

Coming face to face with their apartment door after a walk up flights of stairs, almost came as a surprise to Bucky. He opened the door, not so surprised to find it unlocked, and was met with a body against his in an instant. 

“Hey, Buck.” Steve’s voice was muffled in Bucky’s chest. Bucky kicked the door shut and winced at the rattling vibrations it made throughout the walls. He kissed the top of his boyfriends head, inhaling everything that was purely Steve. 

“Hey Stevie, long day?” He smiled against Steve and the shorter pulled back. 

“You have no idea. Wanted you all day, Buck. Didn’t know what to do with myself. But I did what you said, didn’t touch myself at all.” 

All the way from his ears to the skin peaking from his collar, Steve turned pink. 

Bucky has never been more in love. Had never seen an angel so lovely. 

He unbuttoned his white button up slowly, his coat already slung across the kitchen chair. Steve stood still like the good boy he was, his eyes watching Bucky’s hands. 

Bucky walked the few steps towards his angel, putting his hands on the boys hips and tilted his chin up. Steve closed the gap between them, putting weight against Bucky so their mouths could meet. Jolts of warmth spread down Bucky’s body as Steve swiped his tongue against his. Dizzy with intimacy, he squeezed Steve’s hips and pulled away, waiting for his angels eyes to flutter open. 

When they did Bucky’s breath hitched, “Goddamn doll, swear you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen Stevie.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Bucky’s heart shattered as his angel spoke. He leaned his forehead against Steve’s and closed his eyes eyes. 

“Swear it. I swear I do.” He kissed him again, this time taking his time. Bucky relished in the slick slide of Steve’s tongue, feeling Steve’s moans vibrate through him, melting his bones. It was overwhelming. 

He pulled back, Steve following his lips. Bucky laughed at that, voice sounding like he’d swallowed gravel. Steve could only whimper in response. His eyes flashed lowly as he looked over his angel, and suddenly he felt wicked. Like he was tainting the holy relic, and it only spurred him on more. 

“Cmon Stevie.” He whispered, letting go of the boy entirely to turn on his heels to the bedroom, holding out his hand to take. Arriving at the end of the bed, Bucky shucked the rest of his shirt off. Steve flashed him a look, full of admiration and want. 

And who was Bucky to deny his angel of what he wanted? 

Bucky sat down on the bed, shucking his way up till his head hit the wall. It was more of a mattress than anything, but it worked. For a moment Bucky wished he could give his Angel more than this, more than this shitty apartment in Brooklyn, but he settled for motioning Steve to get between his spread legs.

His angel obeyed, crawling between to kiss Bucky, but he was stopped by Bucky manhandling him—something he hated but loved at the same time— turning him around so his back was flush against Bucky’s chest.

“Buck, you know I don’t like you picking me up. ‘M not some fragile thing.” He whined, locking his legs over Bucky’s. Bucky all but hummed against his angels neck, licking and sucking at the pale skin, tainting it with red dark marks that made Steve squirm. 

“Stay still now doll, can’t do nothin’ with you wigglin’ like that, can we?” He nipped at Steve’s shoulder through the thin fabric, working on unbuttoning it and shimmying it down his angels shoulders. Steve whined as Bucky’s tongue traced prayers onto his shoulder, his hips canting up, his cock straining in his pants. Bucky let his left hand roam Steve’s chest, holding him down by the waist as his right grabbed at Steve’s cock through the fabric. 

Steve huffed a shaky breath, looking down at Bucky’s hand, attempting to fuck into it more. Bucky rubbed his thumb along the imprint, fingers dancing against his boys cock, not giving him what he so desperately needed.

“Buck, please, god-“ Steve turned his head to kiss Bucky, who graciously moaned in return. As their mouths met, Bucky unbuttoned Steve’s pants and hesitantly pulled away from the kiss to get Steve to help him get his pants down around his thighs. 

Kicking them off, somewhat comically, (if they both weren’t so turned on) Bucky took ahold of Steve’s cock. His angels breath hitched, and Bucky could feel his eyes become heavier. He swirled the precum gathering at the slit down his boys pretty cock, finding his finger pressed against the slit again only to pull away with a string of sticky fluid.

“G’damn Stevie, baby, so fuckin’ wet for me. Like a goddamn girl.” Steve honest to god whined at that, head lolling against Buck’s shoulder as he arched into his touch. 

“Like that Stevie? Like me talkin’ like that?” Steve nodded against him, eyes closing as Bucky started to fist his cock, for real this time. Slick noises filled the room, and Steve’s pants and whimpers made Bucky’s own cock swell against his zipper. He was amazed at how wet Steve was, his cock glistening every time it peaked out from his fist. It was flushed dark red, contrast to Steve’s pale-sickly skin. The tip leaking a steady amount of precum, making his fist glide easily without using any vaseline.

“Hm, feel good doll? Like my hand against you? God Stevie, should see yourself. C’mon, look.” Steve’s eyes fluttered open again, much like how they did when he’d kissed him earlier. He stared down at his cock and Bucky’s fingers wrapped around it, spending extra time to squeeze around the head rendering Stevie breathless. Bucky was sure if he didn’t know the boys breathing issues by heart, he’d think he was having an asthma attack. 

“Uh-oh-oh god, feels so good Buck, I can’t uhm-“ Steve spit out nonsense, his stomach clenching against Bucky’s left hand, and he gave the boys flushed cock one more stroke before pulling away. Steve’s chest heaved as his legs shook, shaking his head. 

“No- no what are you doing? Bucky, please, I was so close!” Bucky smiled against Steve’s neck, letting his hands trace the boys trembling thighs to his collarbones, making him a mess. A mess he was going to put together again, just to take apart. 

“Oh doll. You are just so sweet huh?   
But that mouth of yours-” He traced his pointer and middle finger against Steve’s mouth, and his tongue darted out to lap at the digits. Bucky’s pretty sure he’s never felt something so erotic in his life. Steve took the fingers in his mouth, sucking, and Bucky took his leaking cock in his hand once more. 

If anything it just looked more red, a pool of slick rested on Steve’s belly, the weight of the boys cock in his hand sent warmth throughout Bucky’s entire being. Steve thrashed about, trying to fuck into the friction, delirious for release. 

Bucky all but shoved his fingers farther into the boys throat, hushing him. “Good boy.” Was all he muttered as he started moving his hand, delicious friction against Steve’s cock and his hand made his own cock ache. He watched in awe as his angel trembled, as his unholy hands met holy skin in some kind of epiphany. 

Steve whined against Bucky fingers, and as Bucky played his finger around the head of his cock he slowly dragged them out of Steve’s mouth. His boys lips were red, and he rubbed the accumulating spit on his fingers around them. He didn’t think that he could be even more turned on, but by God his angel surprised him more and more as of late. 

Steve heaved and drooled against Bucky, his angels head was probably so far up in the clouds. 

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky-“ Steve chanted his name like a mantra and Bucky was sure he hadn’t heard a prettier prayer in all his years. 

“Shh, I got you doll. ‘M here. I got you.” He fucked his boys cock with vigor, Stevie’s moans getting mixed with Bucky’s. Bucky was sure Steve was begging, begging to get fucked, begging to cum, wasn’t so sure what for- but God he wanted to give it all to his baby. His Stevie. His angel. 

Steve’s hips stuttered and Bucks hand stayed at Steve’s cockhead, where he was particularly sensitive, squeezing and fucking down onto him with precum to slick the way. 

“So wet, fuck. So pretty doll. Does my pretty boy wanna cum?” Steve groaned out a strangled ‘yes’, his hands tightening on Bucky’s thighs, finger nails digging into the flesh. Bucky moaned out, tightening his grip on the mess that was Steve. 

“Let go then baby. C’mon, ’m right here, I got you. I got you angel. Always.” Steve’s whole entire body shook violently, back arching as his lungs worked to their best ability. 

“James, no! I’m gonna-“ His angel came against him, cum shooting across his body, painting him and Bucky’s hand like art. Stevie was sobbing, wracking his body as hot tears flowed down his cheeks. Bucky stroked him through it, Steve making constant little “uh” noises as his body shook, his legs crossing over each other as he attempted to calm down. The slick noises died down when Steve whined, grabbing Bucky’s wrist as he became oversensitive. 

Bucky panted against Steve’s neck, despite not being touched he felt like the fucked out one. Steve turned to kiss him, hot and filthy. Bucky felt tears against his own face, and felt himself want to cry himself. He pulled away and Steve tucked his head against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky was perfectly content with this, just falling asleep despite not cumming himself. Sure that he would just jack off as soon as Steve fell asleep, the exhausted mess of a boy in his lap showed that’d be soon. 

Steve sat up, turning around slowly, wrapping his shaking legs around Bucky’s waist. Bucky grabbed him so both his arms were underneath his armpits, hands on his shoulders as he pressed his boy back against the bed. Leaning his forehead against Steve’s, his hands traced his sides and his angel spoke, “Fuck me?” 

All Bucky could do was smile and kiss his boy with everything he could muster. He had a feeling God would let him have his angel for a little longer.


End file.
